Tout le Monde Veut Devenir un Cat
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Lorsqu'un chat de gouttière se présente au 108 Mifflin Street, Emma Swan et Henry Mills font des pieds et des mains pour le garder.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Tout le Monde Veut Devenir un Cat.  
 **Fandom:** _Once Upon a Time_.  
 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette _Fanfiction_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
 **Personnages:** Emma Swan; Henry, Regina et Zelena Mills; Robin Hood Junior.  
 **Pairings:** Emma Swan et Regina Mills.  
 **Rating:** K+ (+9).  
 **Nombre de Mots:** 3515.  
 **Résumé:** Lorsqu'un chat de gouttière se présente au 108 Mifflin _Street_ , Emma Swan et Henry Mills font des pieds et des mains pour le garder.

* * *

Le soleil commençait doucement mais sûrement à se coucher sur la commune. Avec un ciel aux tons délicieusement rosés, Storybrooke prenait presque des allures de ville enchantée.

Avançant tous phares allumés à travers les rues encore pleine de vie, Regina Mills ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Le bonheur se lisait nettement sur ses lèvres pulpeuses maintenant qu'elle avait enfin obtenu la fin heureuse qu'elle convoitait depuis si longtemps. Rien ne la comblait plus que la simple pensée de retrouver ses proches au 108 Mifflin _Street_ après une journée aussi intense qu'interminable de travail. Ses fonctions de maire soigneusement réhabilitées, elle prenait un malin plaisir, malgré tout, à mener d'une main de maître le fruit le plus mûr de ses créations mystiques. Sous ses traits de femme accomplie, du point de vue strictement professionnel, elle n'en restait pas moins amante et mère: elle préférait, de ce fait, passer le plus clair de son temps libre auprès de sa compagne et de leur fils prodigue, le tout sans le moindre artifice.

Ne tenant plus en place à la simple pensée de pouvoir s'emmitoufler auprès des siens, non loin du feu de cheminée, sous un plaid en fausse fourrure de vison, la jeune femme gara sans attendre son automobile en bordure de trottoir, juste derrière la détestable coccinelle jaune de sa partenaire de vie. Elle grimaça un court instant, toujours aussi mécontente de la trouver en ces lieux qui demeuraient presque consacrés à ses yeux. À peine eut-elle le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'elle coupa le moteur, serra le frein à main et sortit soudainement de son véhicule fétiche.

Faisant claquer ses talons hauts avec sensualité jusque sous le porche de la maison, elle ouvrit la porte en deux temps trois mouvements et se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle espérait ainsi échapper au plus vite au froid glacial qui lui collait aux basques à l'instar d'une vulgaire sangsue depuis qu'elle avait quitté les murs imposants et sérieux de la mairie. Comme par réflexe, sans doute guidé par l'instinct de survie si propre au règne animal, Regina se frotta les mains avec avidité, se mit à souffler dessus, bien consciente que cela ne servait pas à grand-chose, et trépigna sur place, telle une enfant en bas âge.

Après s'être débarrassée de ses bottines et de son manteau éthique dans le hall d'entrée, Regina gagna la cuisine. Elle jeta, en passant, un rapide coup d'œil dans le salon, persuadée d'y retrouver un Henry hypnotisé comme jamais devant son écran de télévision, maintenant qu'il avait eu la merveilleuse idée de s'abonner à _Netflix_ , avec son argent de poche, renonçant ainsi à toute forme de vie sociale. Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant que la maison était terriblement silencieuse, à une heure pourtant bien avancée de la soirée. Elle choisit de faire comme si de rien n'était et se prépara un thé au citron pour minimiser le mal de gorge qui la guettait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

Son inquiétude naturelle finit, malgré tout, par prendre le dessus.

– Emma?, appela-t-elle avec nervosité, sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Henry?

Mais lui non plus ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre. Elle se mit aussitôt à imaginer le pire, entre deux gorgées de thé, son esprit encore trop plein des émissions de télévision traitant de dossiers criminels visionnés pas plus tard que la veille au soir. Elle fut toutefois soulagée lorsque des rires cristallins éclatèrent depuis le fond du jardin. Cette seule manifestation lui arracha un sourire sincère.

Elle s'assit à table, le cœur en paix de savoir sa petite famille en sécurité à l'extérieur, malgré la haute présence de l'hiver dans les températures toujours plus basses au fil des jours.

Ses yeux noisettes se posèrent soudain sur la silhouette farouche d'un chat de gouttière. Son poil, à la fois hérissé et sale, n'aspirait pas vraiment à la confiance. Tout en lui dégoûta amplement Regina.

La jeune femme poussa un cri de fureur, plus que jamais irritée par la seule présence de l'animal.

Emma et Henry, aussi excités que deux enfants en bas âge le matin de Noël, firent à leur tour une entrée théâtrale dans la cuisine. L'adolescent glissa sur le carrelage lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa mère, connue pour son avis tranché sur le sujet, n'était plus sur son lieu de travail. Leur joie pourtant presque contagieuse à leur arrivée s'envola comme par magie lorsqu'ils croisèrent tous deux le regard noir de Regina. Seul le chat, allongé sur le dos dans la corbeille à fruit, daignait encore montrer son contentement en se roulant tout naturellement au milieu des poires et pommes biologiques.

Le silence, pesant, ne pouvait pourtant pas poursuivre son chemin. Jouant avec ses boucles blondes comme pour attendrir une bonne fois pour toute sa chère et tendre vis-à-vis de la détresse évidente de l'innocente boule de poil, Emma supplia Regina de réfléchir à une éventuelle adoption.

– S'il-te-plaît, Regina…, implora-t-elle avec finesse. Nous ne pouvons définitivement pas nous permettre de le renvoyer à l'extérieur par ce froid. Il ne tiendrait même pas une seule nuit.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, campant sur ses positions. Elle avait pourtant été claire lorsque, lors de leur première nuit en amoureuses, beurrée comme personne, elle lui avait confié sur l'oreiller qu'en dehors des chevaux, elle ne se projetait pas avec le moindre animal de compagnie, surtout si cela concernait les chats et les chiens, pourtant sollicités par la plupart des autres individus sur Terre.

Ce n'était toutefois pas évident pour elle de s'opposer aux rares requêtes des amours de sa vie.

– Non, répondit-elle, restant alors sur ses positions initiales. Ce chat appartient à l'extérieur.  
– Mais il n'est pas sauvage..., rebondit brusquement Henry, silencieux jusqu'alors.

Regina fit les gros yeux, signe qu'elle commençait à en avoir plus que marre de ne jamais être respectée dans ses moindres décisions depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés tous les trois sous le même toit. Elle ne fut toutefois pas plus étonnée que cela de l'implication plutôt soudaine de son jeune prince en faveur de leur mystérieux invité. Ce n'était malheureusement pas la première ni la dernière fois qu'Emma et Henry, toujours fiers de leur filiation généalogique, se liguaient aussi aisément contre sa personne.

Indifférent au débat qui était mené avec ferveur autour de sa seule entité, le chat, qui avait bondi jusqu'à à élément de cuisine, se mit à lustrer le poil de son ventre, déjà blanc comme neige. Il arrêta un court instant ses pupilles rondes sur Regina avant de reprendre sa toilette de plus belle.

Le temps s'arrêta, comme suspendu sous ses yeux marrons. Le chat avait quelque chose de fascinant, de particulier. Il était hypnotisant. Emma profita de l'occasion pour exposer ses divers arguments.

– Cela fait un petit moment maintenant que nous le voyons, Henry et moi, traîner dans le vieux port, déclara-t-elle, d'une voix fluette, espérant ainsi convaincre sa compagne. Il n'a pas de famille. Il passe ses nuits à l'extérieur, sous la neige et le vent. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'abandonner.

Recouvrant ses esprits comme par magie, Regina déglutit, à son grand malheur. Elle était tout bonnement écœurée de découvrir que le chat passait le plus clair de son temps à l'extérieur. Elle était à présent tout-à-fait sûre qu'il jouait les _dom_ Juan avec un nombre incalculable de femelles et récoltait tout autant de parasites divers et variés, puces comprises, qu'il semait un peu partout à l'heure actuelle. La jeune femme songea alors à lancer une boule de feu en direction de tous les meubles contaminés. Elle se rétracta au dernier moment, lorsque le chat eut la merveilleuse idée de faire ses griffes sur l'ilot central de la cuisine. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas prendre le risque de l'effrayer en faisant usage de la magie de peur de sacrifier inutilement son mobilier, fort luxueux pour la plupart.

– Je ne veux pas d'animaux ici, trancha-t-elle. Fin de la discussion.

Déçu, Henry courut dans le hall d'entrée et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre à coucher. Sa compagne, quant à elle, se résolut, à regret, à mettre l'animal dehors.

Le cœur lourd, Emma le prit dans ses bras avec une tendresse mesurée. Elle embrassa son petit museau noir et avança vers la sortie en sifflant, d'un air tragique, les premières notes de la Marche Funèbre.

À l'extérieur, l'hiver attendait l'animal de pied ferme…

Regina soupira de contentement. D'un geste furtif, elle donna à bon nombre de produits et ustensiles ménagers l'ordre de débuter leur programme de désinfection, comme si le jeune chat, un mâle au poil blanc sur le ventre et roux sur le reste du corps, portait sur lui les plus horribles maladies.

– Tu es un monstre, grogna Emma, à son retour.

La concernée ne releva pas l'attaque de sa belle. Malgré son profond mépris pour la réaction plus qu'excessive de son amie, Emma tenta de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres rosées. À son grand malheur, Regina la repoussa avec violence, refusant tout contact charnel avec sa bien-aimée.

– Tu pourras éventuellement m'embrasser tant que tu le souhaiteras une fois que tu auras fait un tour dans la salle de bain, déclara-t-elle, comme pour justifier son brusque rejet.

Emma sourit, d'humeur coquine. Tenir tête à Regina avait le don de la rendre toute chose.

– Seulement si vous m'accompagnez, _Majesty_ …, murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de la lui mordre.

Regina émit un hoquet de surprise, peu habituée de voir une Emma aussi entreprenante. Oubliant jusqu'à leur conflit récent, elle la suivit jusque sous la douche, où elles firent l'amour avec passion.

* * *

 **Et voilà un nouveau _One Shot_ , histoire de vous expliquer, pour ainsi dire, l'insertion soudaine d'O'malley, le chat mâle de la _Fanfiction_ en trois chapitres _Ultime Bataille_. J'espère de tout cœur que ce texte, court et en deux chapitres, vous plaira. Si vous aimez les animaux, les chats en particulier et les enfants, il n'y a pas de raison que vous ne soyez pas sensibles à cette nouvelle publication. Une montagne de bisous pour vous.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, aux premières lueurs du jour, la famille Swan-Mills se donna rendez-vous, comme à son habitude, dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit-déjeuner tous ensemble. Chacun mettait la main à la pâte, heureux de pouvoir partager un moment si précieux avant de vaquer à leurs occupations.

Henry, qui boudait toujours, ne lâchait pas son téléphone portable dernier cri d'une semelle. Savourant ses pancakes au sirop d'érable et son chocolat viennois à la cannelle dans le plus grand silence, il réfléchissait à la manière la plus intéressante d'inviter sa petite amie au complexe cinématographique de la ville pour célébrer leur six mois de relation de couple, survenus sans encombre. Il voulut demander conseil à la femme qui l'avait élevée et vu grandir pendant toutes ces années. Il se ravisa toutefois au dernier moment, se remémorant qu'elle était la raison-même pour laquelle il se montrait aussi ronchon en cette matinée ensoleillée, ce qui était rare pour un mois de février dans le Maine.

« Pour nos six mois d'amour, je tiens à ce que nous passions une soirée de rêve. », écrivit-il. « Je te donne ainsi rendez-vous devant chez _Granny_ , où je t'attendrai avec passion et patience pour manger un petit quelque chose avant de faire un tour au cinéma, voir un film de ton choix. »

Satisfait de son message, même s'il ne le trouvait pas aussi parfait que les lignes que son statut d'auteur lui permettait d'inscrire dans le livre continu _Once Upon a Time_ , il avala son petit-déjeuner en un temps record, envoya son invitation non sans une certaine appréhension, et fila sans attendre dans le jardin, juste sous le pommier. Il s'assit en tailleur sur l'herbe qui avait gelé pendant la nuit et tendit la main en avant, quelque part en direction des buissons. Une tâche blanche et rousse avança vers ladite main, cherchant elle aussi un contact amical, avec une confiance difficilement mesurable.

Ronronnant de plaisir maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son ami humain après une nuit des plus difficiles sous les premiers flocons de neige de l'année, le chat se blottit tout contre Henry, cherchant avec avidité la chaleur de son corps de jeune homme pas encore tout-à-fait indépendant. Le prince, qui jeta au préalable un regard autour de lui, se résolut à cacher, avec une discrétion folle, l'animal dans son blouson fourré et pria les dieux païens pour ne pas être interrompu dans son énième opération secrète. Emma, qui n'avait pourtant rien vu de ses actions, eut l'intelligence de distraire Regina au même moment, permettant ainsi à son fils unique de rejoindre sa chambre sans même se faire remarquer.

Emma déposa un baiser fougueux dans la nuque de sa bien-aimée, l'empêchant de garder un œil sur Henry qu'elle savait capable de toutes les inepties pour mener à bien ses projets les plus fous. Elle enlaça tendrement sa petite-amie, qui sirotait un nouveau thé au citron dans le plus grand calme. Sans prévenir, elle se mit à la chatouiller avec malice ce qui lui valut de goûter un pancake de très près. Regina eut, en effet, le curieux réflexe de se défendre avec la seule chose qu'elle avait sous la main. Fière d'elle, la concernée disparut dans un épais nuage de fumée rouge et se réfugia dans la salle de bain, oubliant jusqu'au fait qu'Emma aussi était dotée de pouvoirs magiques.

Apparue à son tour dans un nuage de fumée blanche, Emma déshabilla sa petite-amie sous prétexte de vouloir l'aider à se vêtir. Elle dévora chaque centimètre de sa peau, l'enflammant toujours un peu plus, et promena ses mains dans les zones les plus sensibles de son intimité. Mais, le temps ne jouant malheureusement pas en leur faveur, comme bien souvent, elles furent obligées de se séparer, se promettant de remettre cela à plus tard, d'autant plus qu'Henry était absent jusque tard dans la nuit.

Emma caressa à regret la colonne vertébrale de Regina de ses doigts fins. Elle l'embrassa avec passion, enfila ses vêtements à la vitesse grand V et s'éclipsa dans son immense voiture nauséabonde, prête à reprendre son précieux emploi de shérif après une absence prolongée pour raison de santé.

Emma partie, Regina n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant de se voir obligée de saluer, à son tour, son fils unique, dont les ambitions universitaires le menaient tout droit vers les rayons sacrés de la librairie de Belle French, devenue enseignant-chercheur en Lettres Modernes, spécialité contes _versus_ réalité.

Même si elle ne prenait pas bien souvent le temps de le lui avouer, Regina était plus que jamais fière de l'homme qu'il était devenu. Il était tout simplement merveilleux, à ses yeux. Elle gardait toutefois une grande part de nostalgie chaque fois que son regard se posait sur lui. Tout grand qu'il était à ce jour, il ne lui restait sans doute que très peu de temps avant de quitter le domicile familial. Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées côté à côté, l'oiseau devait, petit à petit, fonder son propre nid.

Comme pour la sortir de ses obscures pensées maternelles, sa sœur aînée apparut au beau milieu de la pièce. Elle tenait fermement la main minuscule d'une petite rousse aux yeux verts de onze mois, tout au plus. Surprise de se voir ainsi assaillie, Regina manqua de s'étouffer avec un pancake qu'elle grignotait dans le plus grand calme, tout en faisant la vaisselle de la matinée en une fois.

– Tu sais qu'il existe un mécanisme formidable dans ce bas monde permettant d'annoncer son arrivée, _Gingerhead_ , grogna-t-elle avec colère. Tu pourrais tout de même sonner à la porte avant d'entrer.  
– Rien ne vaut un peu de magie, _Sis'_ , rebondit Zelena, avec condescendance.

D'humeur malicieuse après son petit combat matinal avec sa bien-aimée, Regina tira la langue. Robin, qui portait sa tante dans son cœur, se mit à l'imiter en riant. Zelena leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée.

– Tu n'es pas obligée de lui apprendre de telles sottises, grogna-t-elle à son tour.

Devinant l'angoisse qui la dévorait depuis son arrivée, Regina se lava et se rinça les mains avec minutie avant de prendre la petite Robin dans ses bras. De sa main libre, elle câlina avec une inclination toute particulière le dos de sa sœur aînée dans l'espoir de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Après des mois de galère financière, la jeune femme avait enfin l'occasion de faire ses preuves et peut-être même mettre la tête hors de l'eau. Un emploi de vendeuse de chaussures cent pour cent féminines lui avait été proposé aux limites de la ville. N'ayant jamais passé d'entretien d'embauche jusqu'alors, elle craignait de ne pas assurer et ne pas offrir, de ce fait, un avenir convenable à sa tendre protégée.

– Ne t'en fais donc pas…, la rassura-t-elle, en faisant, en même temps, mine de mordiller le ventre rebondi de sa nièce. Il n'y a pas de raison que cet entretien ne se passe pas merveilleusement bien. Et si jamais tu arrives tout de même à douter de tes capacités, pense à tout le chemin que tu as parcouru jusqu'à présent. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es une Mills. Nous n'avons peut-être pas grandi ensemble mais tu fais clairement partie de cette famille. Et cela te donne forcément une force exemplaire. Comme moi, tu as réussi à suivre le chemin de la rédemption: crois-moi si je te dis que cela est mille fois plus difficile que de décrocher ce fichu contrat à durée indéterminée sans encombre.

Si les mots pouvaient être magiques, Regina en avait montré les preuves. Zelena se sentit aussitôt en confiance. Pour la toute première fois depuis bien des années, elle n'avait plus la moindre raison d'être verte de jalousie. Elle avait tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Une famille digne de ce nom.

Heureuse de pouvoir se rendre à son entretien le cœur léger, la jeune femme disparut en un nouveau nuage de fumée. Regina, quant à elle, fut ravie de se retrouver seule à seule avec Robin. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, faisant jusqu'à naître un nouveau désir d'enfant aux tréfonds de son âme.

De nature pourtant très carrée, Regina proposa à l'enfant une activité peinture dans le salon. L'enfant, plus que ravie de cette initiative, s'amusa à projeter maintes couleurs un peu partout sur sa peau blanche. Levant soudain ses mains multicolores dans les airs, elle réussit à faire voler l'intégralité des pinceaux et pots de peintures au-dessus de son visage angélique en riant. Regina, qui ignorait jusqu'à présent que Robin avait hérité des dons précieux de sa tendre mère, profita de l'occasion pour animer son propre dessin. Une multitude de chevaux partirent alors au galop dans toute la maison.

Regina et Robin s'amusèrent à les suivre un peu partout jusqu'à l'heure sacrée de la sieste. Berçant l'enfant dans ses bras assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre à coucher d'Henry, Regina observait en chantant la neige qui couvrait à présent l'intégralité des toits de nombreuses habitations de la ville de Storybrooke, le clocher de la librairie en première ligne. Avant de coucher l'enfant, elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir été plus conciliante en ce qui concernait l'éventuel agrandissement de sa famille chérie avec la boule de poil de la veille.

Se refusant de se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit, Regina se promit de proposer à l'enfant une nouvelle activité, à l'extérieur cette fois. Il pouvait, en effet, être sympathique de tenter de faire un bonhomme de neige toutes les deux. A sa grande surprise, la jeune femme s'endormit à son tour.

Elle se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard, une impression étrange grandissant au niveau de sa nuque. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose semblait lui offrir un massage nouveau. Ses premières pensées se tournèrent vers sa petite amie. Mais, lorsqu'un bruit sourd se mit à accompagner les caresses, Regina commença sérieusement à douter de l'identité de l'intrus. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et fut surprise de constater que le chat de la veille était de retour. La jeune femme sourit et se rendormit.

Malin était le chat qui avait fini par gagner son cœur de pierre, sans même faire le moindre effort.

* * *

La nuit venue, Emma et Henry rentrèrent de concert à la maison.

– Le plus important, c'est que tu ais passé une bonne soirée avec ta princesse, dit Emma, comme pour clore la conversation commencée dans son automobile, quelques minutes auparavant.

Regina et Zelena, qui savouraient un verre de vin blanc dans la cuisine, sourirent.

La soirée pouvait enfin commencer maintenant que la famille, Robin mise à part en raison de l'heure déjà bien avancée de la nuit, était au complet. L'entretien professionnel de la sorcière rousse s'étant montré plus positif que jamais, l'heure était à la fête, et cela jusqu'au petit jour.

Sur la table, assis au centre en toute simplicité, le chat observait avec attention les lasagnes à la bolognaise qui cuisaient lentement au four. Gourmand de nature, il semblait perdre patience.

Emma et Henry entrèrent dans la pièce et déglutirent en le découvrant en ces lieux.

– Je vous présente Thomas, déclara le plus naturellement du monde Regina en le prenant dans ses bras, sans même se soucier de l'état de son veston de couleur foncée. Thomas O'malley.

Le chat de gouttière se dégagea de l'emprise de la jeune femme. Il bondit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et tenta d'attraper dans ses pattes les flocons de neige qui tombait avec parcimonie à l'extérieur.

Emma et Henry poussèrent un cri sincère de victoire.

Thomas O'malley était des leurs, à présent.

* * *

 **C'est ainsi que la famille Swan-Mills a commencé à s'agrandir...**

 **Il se peut que je publie encore une _Fanfiction_ liée à _Tout le Monde Veut Devenir un Cat_ et _Ultime Bataille_. J'ai peut-être dans l'idée de composer quelque chose de guimauve et maternel dans les prochains mois. Je n'ai encore rien écrit à l'heure actuelle, toutefois. Je ne peux, de ce fait, pas vous en dire plus, d'autant plus que je ne suis** **pas sûre que quoi que ce soit. Le chat ayant lui-même une histoire chez _Walt Disney_ , il serait dommage de ne pas créer, en priorité, une adaptation littéraire des _Aristocats_ , encré pour la peine dans l'univers de la série télévisée.**

 **Je ne comptais pas publier la suite tout de suite, pour ce qui est de _Tout le Monde Veut Devenir un Cat_. Je préférais, dans un premier temps, attendre un afflux de lecteurs plus importants. Mais condamnée à rester à l'appartement en raison d'une otite particulièrement violente, je me suis dit qu'il pouvait être sympathique de clore ce joli petit texte, surtout que cela fait bien longtemps qu'il a été écrit à la main et tapé sur ordinateur.**

 **N'hésitez pas, au passage, à me laisser des _reviews_ constructives (Coucou le _guest_ analphabète qui casse à peu près tout le monde depuis des mois, cette remarque t'est directement destiné!) en ce qui concerne cet ultime chapitre, plus précisément, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Un dernier mot avant de filer? MIAOU! *PurPur*  
**


End file.
